Will you dance with me?
by theseriallove
Summary: "Memory came rushing in. She recalled every time they danced, every time they were closed enough to feel each other's warm breath on their faces." My idea of the end scene of 4x07 My Brother's Keeper. Delena One-Shot?


**This is my idea of the end of 4x07 "My brother's keeper". I hope you like it and it will make the waiting more bearable. Reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

"_Anytime you need love, baby, I'm on your side;_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right._

_Anytime you need love, baby, you're in my heart;_

_I can make it all right…"_

She shivered under the touch of his hand on the small of her back. Memory came rushing in. She recalled every time they danced, every time they were closed enough to feel each other's warm breath on their faces. She looked up. Her chocolate brown eyes met his deep heavenly blue and she could tell that he's feeling it too.

"_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through;_

_And I can't help but want you more than I want to…"_

It'd always been there, but her mind couldn't see it, only her heart. The heart that had been fooled and blinded by illusions. But now…everything was clear. She could process every single time she was with Damon and saw that he'd been the one all along.

He was the one who was always there for her. He was the one who help her when she needed it. He was the one who would rather suffer himself than see her in pain. He loved her unconditionally.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked his hand still on her back and his other hand reached for hers. She nodded and placed her hand in his. Her motion caused another touch. He pulled her a little closer to him.

So many things happen in this place. In front of this fireplace.

"_So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_

_'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see..."_

"_I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could've all been over!" she couldn't remember when was the last time he was this mad and angry and desperate. She had to help him. She had to do something to calm him down because she wasn't sure what he could do._

"_Hey…hey, listen to me," she turned his face to her with her hands placed on his neck. "We'll survive this. We always survive." _

_They were looking into each other's eyes and she promised him with hers that the words she's saying were true. And he believed her._

"_Trust me," she said it out laud to make even more urgent._

"_We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" she realized what he was saying and that his words were making sense._

"_Then we'll let him go, ok?" she saw the change in his eyes. They weren't as dark and angry as they were before. She saw something in them. Hope. "We'll have to let him go."_

"_That I could be the one to give you_

_All that you've been searching for"_

"_God, you're still here?" he said sarcastically._

"_Were you expecting anything else?" she knew he wasn't but two can play this game._

_He lifted her legs and sat on the couch placing them over his lap. "Nope." She left them there for a while but after a moment she shrugged them to avoid straight contact._

"…_he said there was more," she needed to know. She wanted to know why he is the way he is. Why he'd been haunted his brother for so long. And she got what she wanted. The truth._

She remembered all those times when she was still a human and Damon happened to be so close to her. Her heart started pounding, her breath got deeper and her body was on fire. Now, when she's a vampire, she though that this wouldn't happen, but it did. The spark was still there and even if she didn't need to breath, she had to. Just to keep herself together.

"_Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more_

_You know, anytime…"_

"Do you remember?" she knew exactly what's he asking. Did she remember their first dance? Of course she did. She remembered the period of time. There weren't many good moments, but when she was dancing with Damon, it all kind of faded away.

"_Where is Stefan?"_

"_I don't know," he whispered and they took each other's hands and walk to the dancing floor. _

"_What are we gonna do?" she's so confused, she didn't know what happened to Stefan but she was glad that Damon was there. She didn't even wanna think about what would have happened if he wasn't._

"_Right now, we just have to get through this," he said and she knew that he's right. He's always right._

_With the first move, everything seemed to fade away. There was no one but them. She and Damon. Caught in a moment of pleasure. They're looking into each other's eyes and never broke that contact. He's so beautiful. His eyes, his smile. She was lost. Completely and irreversibly. And even though they hadn't touch yet she felt the energy rushing though their bodies. _

_When you hold me in your embrace, and he pulled his arms around her. And she was caught. There was no earth, no gravity. They were floating in their own world. Lost. He's the center of her universe now, he's her gravity._

_Make my heart a better place, and she didn't want to lose it. Ever._

"_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side;_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright"_

They started to move to the song, slowly like they were afraid if they make a faster motion this all would disappeared. Neither of them would say a word just to keep this the way they wanted to, but Damon needed to know.

"You said we needed to talk, but we never did," he said and rolled her. She fell into his embrace again like a piece of puzzle.

"I know," she whispered. She didn't want to break this moment but she knew he had a right to know. They stopped dancing and just stood there in warm and tight embrace.

"But before you say anything, you need to know one thing," he said and pulled her even closer. "It doesn't matter my brother left. I would never leave you, you know that right? Like I promised when we were sitting here," he nodded to the couch.

"_Where were you Damon?" _

"_I shouldn't have left," he said and he felt so bad for leaving here there just because she was worried about him. He placed his hand on her thigh. "I promise you, I will never leave you again."_

"I know," she said looking deep into his eyes to see what is gonna happen next.

"You know I love you," he said trying to keep their eye contact but failed. "I always have and I always will, no matter what happens."

"_And now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel"_

He was gonna say more but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. "I know that, Damon. And I know you're never gonna leave me, because you always keep your promises. Like you promised we would get Jeremy out and we did because I believed in what you were saying." She moved her finger from his lips and placed her hand of his cheek. "What I needed to talk about was us. I mean," she wasn't really sure how to say that. She herself was very confused but she knew one thing. "I mean, what is this between us…"

"_You and I, we have something. An understanding."_

"_There's something going between us, and you know it. And you're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan but most of all you're lying to yourself."_

_'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here_

_You know my love is real, baby"_

She really wasn't good with words. And there was only one way how to show what she's feeling. She placed her other hand on his other cheek and look into his eyes to see if he knew what was about to happen. His eyes were deep. Deeper than usually, so deep that she could easily drown in them. And that was all she wanted to do.

He pulled her even closer to him, she didn't think it was possible, and run his right hand though her hair. And there it was. She saw it in his eye, understanding, warmth, desire, and love.

She slowly moved one of her hands up to his hair and pulled his head down to hers. She closed her eyes when their lips touched. She felt like she was alive again. Flow of electricity ran though her body and she became a slave of their connection. She buried her hands in his hair and he lifted her up, closer to him. They were so close that she could feel every piece of him on her. Their kiss became more passionate than ever before. His hands were all over her and there was just them. She didn't feel anything that wasn't Damon. They got lost in themselves. And their moment lasted forever.

"I love you, Damon."

* * *

**Do you want me to make another chapter with DEx? Just asking :)**


End file.
